Arab Deity Physiology
The power to have the traits and abilities of the pre-Islamic Arab deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology Also Called * Arabian Deity Physiology * The First Islamic Gods/Goddesses Physiology Capabilities The user can have the traits and abilities of pre-Islamic Arab deities. Deities Triple Goddesses of the Arabs *All; Divine Lord Physiology, Mother Goddess Physiology and Trinity Force *'Al-Lāt' **Earth Manipulation **Enhanced Charisma **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Peace Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Prosperity Embodiment **Solar Deity Physiology **War Manipulation ***Combat Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Al-ʻUzzā' **Divine Force Manipulation **Love Manipulation ***Meta Love Inducement **Protection Embodiment **Sacrificial Power **Sex Deity Physiology **Strength Embodiment *'Manāt' **Blessing Manipulation **Cemetery Lordship **Curse Manipulation **Divine Object (Cup of Death) ***Death Inducement **Fate Embodiment ***Destiny Aspect Manifestation ***Event Manipulation ***Flawless Clairvoyance ***Meta Fate Manipulation ***Prophecy Construction **Luck Embodiment **Lunar Deity Physiology **Monetary Manipulation **Oath Keeping **Time Manipulation Other Deities *'Abgal' **Desert Manipulation **Enhanced Archery **Enhanced Beauty **Genie Physiology (possibility in myth) **Protection Embodiment ***Divine Protection *'Allah' **Creator Deity Physiology ***Creation Embodiment **Divine Lord Physiology **Formlessness **Heaven Lordship **Judgement Manipulation **Lunar Deity Physiology (Origin) **Monotheistic Deity Physiology (evolved over time & through adaptation into Christianity) ***Omnipotence ***Omnipresence ***Omniscience *'Al-Qaum' **Cave Manipulation **Desert Adaptation **Guardianship **Night Manipulation ***Darkness Manipulation **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%27Amm 'Amm] **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Lunar Manipulation **Weather Manipulation ***Lightning Bolt Projection *'Anbay' **Judgement Manipulation **Justice Manipulation **Seer ***Precognition *'Atargatis' **Aquatic Life Manipulation ***Ichthyoid Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Guardianship **Love Manipulation **Transcendent Merfolk Physiology **Water Manipulation ***Healing Water *'Atarsamain' **Authority **Psychic Entity Physiology **Trinity Force *'Attar' **Antelope Physiology **Fertility Manipulation **Sky Manipulation ***Rain Manipulation ****Rain Creation ***Storm Manipulation **Stellar Manipulation *'Baalshamin' **Divine Lord Physiology **Heaven Lordship **Sky Father Physiology ***Sky Lordship ***Sky Manipulation ****Air Manipulation ****Weather Manipulation *'Basamum' **Health Manipulation **Flawless Healing **Medical Intuition *'Datin' **Extrasensory Perception ***Clairvoyance ***Divination ***Precognition **Justice Manipulation **Oath Manipulation **Prophecy Construction *'Dushara' **Land Lordship (Petra) **Plant Manipulation **Weather Manipulation *'Haukim' **Justice Embodiment ***Justice Manipulation **Law Manipulation *'Hubal' **Divine Lord Physiology **Fertility Manipulation **Lunar Deity Physiology **Sacrificial Power **Seer ***Divination **War Manipulation **Weather Manipulation ***Rain Manipulation ***Rain Creation *'Isāf '[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isaf_and_Na%27ila & Nā'ila] **Petrification **Sacrificial Power *'Ishtar' **Beauty Manipulation ***Supernatural Beauty ***Ugliness Inducement **Desire Manipulation **Divination **Enhanced Charisma **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Heaven Lordship **Justice Manipulation **Love Manipulation ***Love Inducement ***Sexual Inducement **Sex Deity Physiology **War Manipulation ***Enhanced Combat ***War Inducement *'Manaf' **Blessing Inducement **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation *'Nabu' **Destiny Manipulation **Enhanced Intelligence **Literary Manipulation **Narration *'Nasr' **Transcendent Bird/Eagle Physiology *'Nergal' **Bloodlust & Combat Empowerment **Death-Force Manipulation **Demon Manipulation **Destroyer Deity Physiology (limited) **Divine Combat **Divine Weaponry (Axe & Mace) ***Enhanced Axemanship & Clubmanship **Enhanced Mauling **Enhanced Strength **Fire Manipulation **Lion Physiology **Necroscience **Pestilence Manipulation ***Disease Manipulation **Solar Deity Physiology (Noon & Dusk) ***Solar Manipulation ****Dark Solar Manipulation ****Light Manipulation **Summer Manipulation ***Heat Manipulation **Underworld Lordship **War Manipulation ***Anger Manipulation ***Battlefield Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Nuha' **Solar Deity Physiology **Trinity Force *'Quzaḥ' **Enhanced Archery **Weather Manipulation *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruda_(deity) Ruda] **Protection Embodiment *'Sa'd' **Blessing Inducement **Luck Embodiment ***Meta Probability Manipulation **Sacrificial Power *'Shamash' **Justice Manipulation **Order Manipulation **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation **Truth Manipulation *'Shams' **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation *'Suwāʿ' **Femininity Aspect Manifestation **Femininity Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation **Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology *'Ta'lab' **Animal Manipulation **Guardianship **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Lunar Manipulation *'Theandrios' **Chivalry **Enhanced Strength **Fertility Manipulation **Urban Manipulation (towns & villages) *'Wadd' **Authority **Lunar Deity Physiology **Magic **Snake Manipulation **Snake Physiology * Yaʿūq ** Horse Physiology * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yagh%C5%ABth Yaghūth] ** Lion Physiology * Yathaʾ ** Guardianship ** Land Lordship (Aden) Associations *Canaanite Deity Physiology *Mesopotamian Deity Physiology *Tannin Physiology Known Users *Ishtar (Valkyrie Crusade) *Baphomet/Nergal (The Wicked + The Divine) *Bilquis (American Gods) Gallery Ishtar H.png|Ishtar (Valkyrie Crusade) Baphomet The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Nergal (The Wicked + The Divine), usually under the name "Baphomet". BILQUIS_s1_promo_pic.jpg|Bilquis (American Gods), one of the Old Gods and American incarnation of the mother goddess of love and the Biblical Queen of Sheba Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Divine Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers Category:Rare power